


Collection of Minifics

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, minifics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Some smaller stuff that I thought would be cute to write





	1. Drawing

Shinha was the first back with some firewood. No surprise. He could find anything. Yun started up the fire and started to put a pot on to boil and wait for the rest of the group to wander back. Yun took a small stick from poking out of the fire and began to draw on one of the stones they used to make a fire pit. He tried to draw Ao. Shinha came over to inspect. When he first joined, Shiha’s silence and stares unnerved Yun, but now it was a comfort and expectation. Shinha picked up a small stick and began to draw also. When they were done, Yun had drawn a very detailed version of Ao and Shinha had drawn Zeno’s medallion right down to the way it shimmered in the sunlight.  
“Wow! That’s really good Shinha,” Yun commented, “Of course, You can probably see it in more detail than I can.”  
Shinha let a small smile, “Yours is good too.”  
Ao stared at her portrait before they heard the others saunter into camp. The drawings were quickly forgotten as the group got prepared for lunch.


	2. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU where Hak takes Yona out to the movies

Hak wait for Yona out in the car. She had been wanting to see Wonder Woman for a while now and he had finally convinced her to ditch Lili and come with him, mentioning it being a date. Hak’s palms where sweating so he wiped them off on his pants. When Yona came ou,t she had on her beautiful Purple T-shirt dress and some black sandals.   
Hak got out and opened the door to the car. Yona smiled and thanked him. Hak ran over to the other side and slid in the driver’s seat. Yona was a couple years younger than him so she couldn’t drive yet, but she was studying for her upcoming permit test.   
“Ahem, you look nice,” Hak said, redness spreading over his cheeks.   
Yona giggled, “So do you, a polo?”  
Hak smirked, “Well you’re wearing a dress.”  
“Touche.”  
They arrived at the theater and got their tickets. A few minutes after they sat down Hak felt popcorn hit the back of his head. He whipped around to see the four idiots seat behind them. Jeaha gave Kija a high five and Zeno just shook his head and smiled. Shinha had his ever present stoic look. He should have known they would show up.   
He heard Kija whisper to Jeaha, “Five points if you can make it into their bag.”  
Jeaha snickered, “Remember, if they kiss you owe me twenty bucks.”   
“You’re on”   
Shaking his head, Hak sighed. This is going to be a long night.


	3. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Shuten Shenanigans

__Stalking back and forth, Abi was furious. How **dare** he? The simpleton. Dragging him up on the roof in the middle of the night.   
“You won’t get hurt up here, delicate,” Rykoryuu shot before hoping away like some wounded bird. Once the blockhead king heard about this he would be furious, furious! Abi set on the task of locating Hiryuu. Ouryuu was asleep in his chambers. That bastard, Rykoryuu, was having a drink. He drank way too much in Abi’s opinion. Hakuryuu was in bed. The king was nowhere to be found.   
Bed? No.  
Gardens? No.   
Throne room? No.   
A midnight snack? No.   
_Where was he?_ Abi pursed his lips as panic started to set in.   
“So,” The new voice made Abi jump up in the air with the most unmanly scream, “Shuten dropped you up here too?”  
Abi turned to see King Hiryuu, they were both stranded on the roof in their pajamas all thanks to Rykoryuu.


	4. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic that popped into my head awhile ago. Its set around the time Yona’s mom died so Suwon, Hak, and Yona are all very small and Hak is frustrated that he can’t cheer Yona up like Suwon can.

Hak stomped around the outer wall of the capitol where he know no one would be able to hear him. He let out a frustrated cry. Yona was hurting, hurting! Why could Suwon cheer her up but not Hak? He felt so.. 

“Useless,”Hak cried, “I’m useless!” 

He sat down and huffed. What did Suwon have that he didn’t have? They were both her friends. They would never hurt her. 

Hak shook his head. 

“What’s wrong, Little Mister,” a cheery voice asked. 

Hak jumped up and looked at the teenager with blonde hair. The stranger gave him a sunny smile that didn’t match the city’s overall mood about the queen’s recent death. 

“I can’t cheer up a friend,” Hak moped. Why was he telling this to a complete stranger? The blonde guy certainly didn’t know him. 

“I’m useless,” Hak muttered again. 

The boy chuckled at Hak’s words, “Zeno called himself that too once upon a time. I had a friend who was hurting also, but he hurt for a different reason.” 

Hak looked up at the goofy man, “What did you do?”

Zeno walked over and crouched down, “Make them smile. If you smile, they’ll smile even in heartbreak. Get the little missy’s mind off of her mother’s death. Everything happens for a reason. Make a joke.” 

Hak thought about what he had said. It made sense. What kind of joke could Hak tell? Hak turned to thank Zeno but he had disappeared. Hak turned to think of a joke to tell Yona. He could tease her? That always seemed to get a reaction. 

Hak stopped, “How did he know that it was the Princess that I wanted to cheer up?”


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno and Shinha deal with nightmares

Zeno bolted up in the crowed tent. Cold sweat ran down his back. Looking around, the familiar scene reminded him that it wasn’t real, yet. Zeno always had different dreams, either a situation where he could not get to them in time or that time had gotten them. He noticed that Seriyuu’s place was empty and Zeno carefully stepped over Hakuryuu’s sleeping form. He talked in his sleep a lot and this time he was mumbling fearfully about a bug in the tent. Zeno smiled and shook his head. They were so cute. 

He managed to get out of tent without waking anyone up. He spotted Seiryuu sat on the logs they had set up the night before to sit and talk on. 

“Seiryuu, What are you doing out here?” Zeno asked, walking over to him and sitting down. 

“Bad dream,” Seiryuu replied. His hands were shaking and Ao had a small acorn to offer to the boy. 

“Do you want to talk to Zeno about it? It helps to talk,” Zeno tried to smile, even in the event of the scare from his dream. 

“I was… alone again,” Seiryuu’s chin trembled. 

Zeno took a breath, he could relate to the fear of being alone. 

“The miss would never let you be alone again. It is awful to be like that. No one to talk to or rely on, but the miss, Mister, lad, hakuryuu, seiryuu, rykoryuu, or myself would never let that happen. You never have ti be alone again.” 

Shinha laid his head on Zeno’s shoulder, “Did I wake you up?”

Zeno shook his head, “No. I just was startled awake. Hakuryuu was having a bad dream of his own, about bugs.” 

Zeno smirked at the memory. Suddenly, they hear a sharp yelp and a small thud. Looking over, they saw that the Miss had tripped over the edge of her tent. 

“Yona,” Seiryuu said, concerned. 

They both jumped up and ran over to help the Miss up. 

“What’s the Miss doing up so late,” Zeno asked, cheerfully. 

“I could ask you two the same thing, but I need to run to the restroom I’ll be right back,” the Miss said, hurriedly. 

She ran off into the woods. Zeno chuckled and looked over at Seiryuu who had turned back to playing with Ao. As long as they were alive, neither of them would be alone. 


	6. Just a glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno was walking through a town and noticed someone he recognized.

Zeno pulled his cloak over his head. His bright yellow hair was easy to spot and attracted too much attention. So when he walked through villages, he just put it up. He looked around the market place looking to buy something with the last of his money from the odd job he did in the last town. Maybe some shoes?

A kid bumped into him, making him stumble and fall.

“I’m so sorry,” the boy said, “I was playing and-”

“No harm done, lad,” Zeno patted his head smiling.

“Isamu! You know better!”

That voice! He perked up, it was almost a distant memory. It was deeply engraved into his being. The mornings talking, holding her when she felt really bad, working for her medicine, that same voice saying she wished time would stop.

He turned to see her. She looked the same, but not. She was a little younger. Her skin flushed and tan. She was warm and energetic.

She turned to the boy, “You need to watch where you’re going.”   
  
Isamu frowned, “Sorry, Mei.”

Zeno smiled, “It’s okay, miss. Zeno’s taken harder hits than that one.”

Mei tilted her head to the side, then smiled. She grabbed the boys hand and did a little bow, “Have a good day, Mr. Zeno.”

Zeno watched her walk away. She was living the life she couldn’t with him. He smiled, “Live well, Kaya.”


	7. Learning to Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno tries to learn a new skill

Zeno waltzed through the doorway of their little hut. He knew Kaya was feeling better when he caught the delicious aroma of dinner. He couldn’t help but to smile. She was such a good cook. He set her medicine down and shuffled unto the kitchen. 

She noticed him right away. 

“Zeno! How was work,” she asked. 

“The same, although my boss did get me something. He said I needed to learn to focus a little better,” he huffed at the comment. 

She laughed, “Well, Zeno always has that golden head of his in the clouds.”

He shrugged. He had a lot to dwell on, but she and his boss was right. He should focus on his tasks better. 

“Well he gave me something to help me with my focusing problems.”

“What’s that?”

“He said that juggling would help me,” he pulled out the three little, cloth balls that Kaoyaku had given him. 

Kaya clapped her hands together, “Can Kaya see?” 

Zeno threw up the first one, then the second. The first ball hit him on the forehead and he missed the second one. They laughed as Kaya bent down to kick up the ones he dropped. 

She stumbled and started to fall.

“KAYA!”

Zeno lunged for her, catching her in time before she hit the ground. Coughs racked her body. He tore off a piece of his sleeve to give to her to catch the blood. She took deep breaths after the fit. 

Zeno scooped her up and set her in a seat, “Don’t worry. Zeno will finish dinner.”

“But-” 

“No buts, Zeno’s cooking.”

He finished up dinner and they started eating. Kaya smiled, “Can you please giving juggling a serious chance? Kaya would love to watch you, please? Kaya won’t laugh!”

“Don’t lie,” he teased, “Alright, Zeno will try to learn, but no promises that he’ll be any good at it.”

“Yay!” 

Zeno grabbed the cloth balls and put them away for the night. He got up the next morning and checked on Kaya. Fast asleep, good she didn’t get much sleep due to the coughing. 

He walked outside and threw up a ball. He huffed in frustration when it came back down on him. He was practicing for a good hour, until Kaya called him in for breakfast. 

“Sorry, Zeno didn’t know Kaya was up.”

“Its fine, Kaya wanted to cook breakfast anyway.” 

She fed him and he was off to work. He was very frustrated with the juggling. He might not even use it centuries from now, but if it’ll make Kaya happy, He’ll learn anything. 


	8. A General and glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from my light in the earth tribe fics where Guen-tae and Yunho have children.

Jin-ho was fussy today. Guen-tae closed his eyes and sighed. She was always fussy when she felt bad. She was so weak looking, he felt as if anything could break her, almost like glass.   
He heard Yunho toss in her sleep. She didn’t need to wake up, Yunho was always at Jin-Ho’s side. Kuzon was already sitting up and babbling while Jin-ho was still so weak.   
He walked outside on the balcony with his tiny daughter. He closed his eyes and sighed.   
The twins were like night and day. Yunho cried the other night over Jin-ho not being able to eat as much as she should. Guen-tae felt like crying himself. His daughter, one of the people that should be the most protected, was in danger because of something he couldn’t fight.   
He was a general. Death was apart of his job, but this... This wasn’t what he wanted.   
He heard Jin-ho cry again.   
“I don’t know what you want sweetie. Yunho fed you fifteen minutes ago. You’ve been burped. Your diper is clean,” he sat down and help her close.   
Guen-tae shook his head. He sat down in the rocking chair and hummed a tune that Yunho sung to Hikari when she had nightmares.  
Jin-ho calmed down and began to pull at his hair which was unfortunately down and not pulled out of the baby’s reach.   
He laughed, “What is with you kids and pulling on Daddy’s hair? Hm... if Hikari is my golden child, then you must be my fighter. Jin-ho show the doctors that you will survive. I don’t care if they say you won’t live to see your first birthday. You’re my child and you can beat anything.”   
Jin-ho gave him a weak smile. He rocked her until the sun came up, by that time she was sleeping but he didn’t have the heart to move.   
Jin-ho didn’t sleep a lot. She needed all she could get and if that required him staying up all night being her bed then he would do that. They’d fight this together.


	9. Covering Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was thinking about the fire and Zeno and all that fun angst stuff. So lets get this started. This minific starts out from the burning of Tao’s hideout.

Hak could feel the heat off the house. He couldn’t help but just stare as they waited for it to stop. There must be something they could do? Zeno is… 

The roof collapsed and they heard a painful cry from the inside. Glancing over at Yona, she had her mouth covered and her face was twisted in absolute horror. Hak took a step towards the house and then stopped as a very charred body wobbled out of the house. He looked like a zombie. Zeno immediately went to Yona. She accepted him without hesitation. 

The horrific odor of burnt flesh assaulted his senses. The healing started and Tao and her attendants looked on in horror as flesh knitted back together and charred skin turned pink and then into yellow scales. 

Hak took a slow breath and reminded himself that Zeno was okay. Shaking his head, he took off his robe and wrapped it around Zeno’s naked form. It seemed wrong for him to be exposed like that after a traumatizing thing like that. 

Yona closed her eyes, she was crying. Looking around, everyone was either crying or still registering what happened. 

Hak crouched down and held his hands out, “Princess, let me carry him. We can’t stay here. The people who attacked us might come back.”

Yona nodded and Hak scooped Zeno up like a wounded puppy. He was still unconscious. Hak tried to wrap his robe around Zeno better and Jeaha walked over to help. 

Vold nodded and motioned them onward away from the horrific scene. 


	10. Dead Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno gets knocked out and wakes up a little confused

Shinha had ahold of the old dragon. He had taken a bad hit and been knocked out. Zeno was as limp as a rag doll and covered in blood as usual. Yun was running to them and helped Shinha, grabbing the other arm and soon they were away from the scuffle as Hak and the others finished the fight. 

Soon, the group was huddled around Zeno. He usually didn’t stay unconscious for long, so they waited. Yun checked Zeno’s head out of habit. A small trail of blood was rolling down, but there was no source of the blood, of course.  

As expected, Zeno soon opened his eyes and held his head. Then, he muttered something unintelligible. 

Yun pulled back, “Um… Zeno what did you say?” 

He shook his head again and repeated the strange phrase. 

Hak groaned, “They broke Zeno.” 

“Hak, this is serious,” Yona scolded him. 

Zeno cleared his throat and laughed, “Sorry, Zeno got confused. Is everyone okay?” 

Yona let out a breath and hugged him, “Yeah. We are all fine.” 

“Um, Zeno,” Jeaha interjected, “What was that?” 

“Zeno knows a lot of languages,” he smiled and fidgeted with his hair, “Zeno just forgot which one he was supposed to speak for a second.” 

Yun grabbed Zeno’s arm, “Can you teach me?” 

“What? Another language,” Zeno asked. 

Yun nodded excitedly, “Please! It would be so cool and useful to know other languages!” 

“Alright,” Zeno smiled at Yun, who was always up for learning something new.  


	11. Welcome to Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition to the hhb

Jeaha sighed as he looked at what Yona was pointing at. A kitten? in a tree? 

“Do I have to?” 

Yona looked at him with those hug eyes, “Please Jeaha!” 

Jeaha chuckled and patted her head, “Okay, Yona dear.” 

He jumped up and landed on the nearest branch to the kitten he could. The little orange thing hissed him at and swiped a paw. 

“Ow! Now come on! I’m trying to help you,” Jeaha complained. 

Yona called up, “It’s probably scared go easy on it!” 

“Oh! What’s Ryokuryuu doing,” Jeaha heard Zeno wander over. 

“I saw a cat stuck up in the tree,” Yona said. 

Jeaha stuck his arm into his sleeve and grabbed the thing. It was fighting and scratching him the whole way down. 

Kija walked over, “Oh my! Its so cute!” 

Jeaha help it out to him, “Take it.” 

Kija grabbed it as the ball of rage continued to scratch at Kija, it’s newest target. Yona pouted, “Why is it acting like that?”

Zeno smiled, “It’s probably just scared, little miss.”

Kija got that look on his face, “I shall care for it!” 

“Shinha will kill it then you if it tries to eat Ao,” Jeaha muttered. 

“It will not! I will raise it to be better than that,” Kija insisted. 

Jeaha sighed, “Welcome to fatherhood.” 

“Yay,” Zeno celebrated.


	12. Wet and Stinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno comes home from work and Kaya feels a little lonely that he's gone alot so she does something to get his attention

Zeno flopped himself on their futon and groaned in exhaustion. 

“Zeno? Are you home from work,” he heard Kaya’s voice from somewhere in the small hut. 

Zeno groaned again. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kaya said, as she came into the bedroom, seeing her tired sweaty husband laying face down. Kaya could smell him from where she was standing. He was a hard working that was for sure. 

Kaya had a thought, then a small grin came on her face as she disappeared. 

Zeno sighed and was just about to take a nap when cold water was dash all over him. He jerked up and hit his head on the wooden bucket they used to get water. 

“Ow!” 

“Oops! Sorry,” Kaya said, laughing. 

Zeno smiled and jumped up after her as she scampered away. 

Zeno grabbed the bucket of water that he had gotten for dinner and chased her out of the house, splashing her. 

“That’s not fair,” She giggled.

“Neither is attacking a man while he’s asleep,” Zeno accused. 

Kaya dipped her bucket into the stream by their house, “I was simply trying to clean off my stinky husband!” 

“Oh yeah! Well let your stinky husband give you a hug,” Zeno sprinted at her as she doused him again. 

He caught her as she tried to run away again. He tried to give her a kiss on the cheek as she pushed him away, holding her nose. 

Zeno laughed, “You’re too cute!” 

“So are you!”


	13. Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeaha and Zeno are mugged by a man with a strange weapon.   
> Warning: Violence and gore ya know via Zeno

Zeno sighed as they walked out of the marketplace. Yun and the others had found useful things in the mess of the venders. He was very bored and grabbed onto Yun, “Zeno’s borrreeeeddddd.”

Yun huffed, “Zeno, we are almost done.” 

Jeaha smiled, “Come on, Zeno. Help me carry this stuff back to camp.” 

Yun nodded, “Please I can’t concentrate.” 

Zeno pouted, “Zeno’s sorry.” 

Yun chuckled, “It’s fine. I’m sorry I was short.” 

Hak did a fake gasp, “Yun apologized?”

“Hak you get no dinner.” 

“What?” 

They all laughed as Zeno grabbed the bags from Kija and started back to the campsite.

Jeaha sighed, “I don’t know what Yun was thinking. Last time he left us alone we burnt the place down.” 

Zeno chuckled and as soon as they were out of site from the town, Zeno heard a familiar phrase. 

“Give me your valuables or else!” 

They both looked and Zeno immediately stepped in front of Jeaha. 

“Mister, where did you get that,” Zeno questioned him. 

The man held the gun up to Zeno’s chest, “I’m asking the questions! Give me your valuables!” 

“Um, Zeno, what is that,” Jeaha asked, fear creeping into his voice. 

“Stay behind Zeno,” Zeno reached out and grabbed a part of Jeaha’s robe. 

“I’ll teach you to play the hero,” the gun went off and Zeno felt the burning pain in his chest. He had seen them when he went overseas and did not want to be shot with one. He never guessed that one would make it here.

The pain dulled as the healing process started. 

“Dang it,” he huffed as he had to dig the bullet out. He threw it on the ground in disgust as the thief backed up, pointing the gun at him once again. 

“Zeno thinks he has established that that won’t work.” 

The man screamed and dropped the weapon, running off. Jeaha tentatively stepped around Zeno and picked it up. 

“Are you okay,” Jeaha asked. 

Zeno waved a hand, “Zeno’s fine.” 

“What… What is this?”

“Zeno saw it once in a foreign land. It’s kind of like a small canon, it shoots balls of metal at a target at high speeds,” Zeno explained, looking at the damage on his clothes. 

Jeaha pointed it down at the ground, “It must pack a big punch for you to get your scales.” 

Zeno noticed his chest was golden, “Oh yeah.” 

Zeno chuckled, “Zeno maybe bulletproof but don’t shoot me!”

Jeaha rolled his eyes, “What do we do with it? I don’t like holding it.” 

Zeno held out his hand and Jeaha gave it to him. He turned the weapon over and over in his hands. 

“Let’s bury it,” Zeno decided. 

“Good plan.” 

Zeno unloaded the gun and helped Jeaha dig a hole, after throwing it in and covering it up. They picked up their bags and started walking back towards the camp.

“You ruined your clothes again,” Jeaha muttered. 

Zeno sighed, “Yeah and the lad’s already stressed enough. Zeno wished that didn’t happen.” 

Jeaha smiled, “I’ll vouch for you.” 

Smiling, Zeno leaned into Jeaha, his hands were full so he couldn’t exactly hug him, “Thank you!”


	14. Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno had Kaya stay up for a surprise

Kaya and Zeno smiled as they laid on the grass. The wild flowers were sown throughout the field and he looked over at her. She smiled at him. The night sky glowed almost as beautiful as her eyes. 

“Come on, Kaya! You have to stay awake! I promise this is going to be amazing,” Zeno insisted. 

Kaya laughed and shook her head, “What is it? You have to tell me!” 

Zeno shook his head and put a finger to his lips, “Shhh. You’ll see Zeno Promises.” 

“Well Kaya is getting tired,” She curled her head onto his shoulder. 

Zeno smiled and kissed her on the forehead, “Zeno promises it’ll be worth it.” 

Kaya huffed and started braiding his hair. A little while later, Zeno jerked up and said, “Look!” 

Kaya looked up and the stairs started falling. Zeno curled around her as the night sky lit up. 

“They’re called shooting stars. This happens almost every sixty years,” He explained. 

“On my goodness, Zeno this is amazing,” She exclaimed. 

“Not as amazing as you,” Zeno whispered. 

Kaya laughed, “You’re awful! Kaya loves you.” 

“Zeno loves you too.”


End file.
